


It's All About Communication

by brewcha



Series: Enunciate Your Feelings [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cats, Love Confessions, M/M, MakoRin Valentine Fiesta 2014, Rin Speaking English, animal crackers, boys being saps, dictionaries, don't look at me, dumb boys and their dumb abilities to communicate, dumb fluff, haru is a good friend, oblivious!makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brewcha/pseuds/brewcha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's worst subject in school is English. Rin takes advantage of that.</p><p>[ Based off a prompt: <em>Rin constantly tells Makoto his feelings in English because he's a sappy romantic and Makoto doesn't understand until he tries a little harder.</em> ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crackers

**Author's Note:**

> A three-shot (last-minute change to four) for Valentine's. (Non-chronological by the way.) Enjoy!

_“I think you’re gorgeous.”_

Makoto stopped and checked himself, before glancing questioningly at Rin with puzzled smile. “What was that, Rin?”

They were in the middle of another joint practice. Makoto had just pulled himself out of the water after having done a couple of practice races with another backstroke swimmer from Samezuka. Rin had been watching on the side, unable to keep his eyes off the tall, well-muscled boy’s form and the way he laughed at the other swimmer’s joke as he ran a hand through his wet, olive-brown hair.

Rin met Makoto’s blank gaze. “Hm?”

“Just now,” Makoto tilted his head, his expression oblivious and his tone questioning. “I thought you said something?”

“Yeah I did,” Rin didn’t blink as he crossed his arms and leaned back on his heels. His gaze traveled across the pool area to idly rest on Nagisa pestering Ai about one thing or another. “I said _I think you’re gorgeous._ ”

Rin didn’t need to look at Makoto to know he had a confused pout on his face when he responded, “Really? I don’t think I get it…”

It was common knowledge amongst the boys that English was Makoto’s worst subject in school. Rin just snorted and grinned. “That’s the whole point.”

“Eh?” Makoto made a noise of surprise that sounded like a squeak. He sounded vaguely affronted as well. “What’s that supposed to mean—“ A sharp bark coming from the other side of the pool interrupted him.

“Oi, Matsuoka!” Both Rin and Makoto looked up to see Seijuuro in the middle of a conversation with Rei and another one of the swimmers from Samezuka – Rin recognized him as one of the handful that swam Butterfly. “Stop flirting with Tachibana and come over here will you?”

Rin would’ve barked back something sarcastic if it weren’t for the fact that he knew his captain didn’t actually _hear_ them talking. “Yeah, I’m coming! Catch y’later,” He added, giving Makoto a nod coupled with a half-smirk as he moved away.

Makoto laughed lightly because, bless his soul, he seemed to let it go as one of Rin’s (many) jokes. “Alright, Rin, you better go.” His green eyes diverted slightly and Rin saw Haru approaching with his light blue towel flopped over his damp hair.

Rin decided not to wait, instead waving a hand at the both of them as he headed towards the other side of the pool, leaving Makoto to his habitual fussing.

“Haru, are you done? You should— _Huh_? W-Why are you looking at me like that? Rin wasn’t _actually_ flirting!”

Rin decidedly ignored the pointed looks of amusement Haru kept giving him for the rest of the joint practice.

 

* * *

 

A week before that.

 

If Rin had known Haru would make little effort to disguise his _immense amusement_ , he would not have bothered to sought out the blue-eyed boy in the first place. _Why_ Rin had chosen Haru to “pour his heart out” (so to speak), he did not know.

(Or, well, he _did_ know, because Rin was in love with Tachibana Makoto and the water-obsessed front-crawler knew Makoto best. And said water-obsessed front-crawler was also his friend.)

Nonetheless, he was sitting on the tatami floor of Haru’s house with Haru sat opposite him, sharing a pack of animal crackers (Haru had refused to respond to Rin’s snubs about how they were for kids) between themselves.

“Do what you always do,” Haru said flatly, idly cracking an elephant-shaped cracker in half. “Spout out nonsense from your head without thinking twice.”

“I don’t spout _nonsense_ from my head without thinking twice,” Rin snapped. He watched as Haru munched on the cracker pieces. Rin decided not to bother. “And this is—different. It’s not something I can just _spout_ without thinking.”

Haru gave him a look. “It’s not like Makoto would laugh at you if you made a mistake.”

“It’s not _that._ ” Haru’s brow raised by a fraction, still giving him a look.

Rin was not practiced in the art of reading Nanase Haruka’s expressions, but he could make a fairly good guess. _Then what is?_

“It’s…” Rin picked at a whale-shaped cracker, glaring at it as if it were to blame. “It’s actually _saying_ it. Actually _deciding_ to say it.” He glared at it some more.

Haru didn’t respond immediately, crunching on the crackers with utmost focus as if deliberately stretching the silence. Finally he exhaled.

“You say it or you don’t,” Haru said bluntly. Rin looked up to see him snapping another cracker in half. _Don’t be so troublesome._

Rin resisted the urge to grind his teeth at Haru. There was no point explaining to the other boy that if Rin was to say it, Rin would have to get over his embarrassment, and if he didn’t say it, it might as well just eat him up inside.

Being in love was annoying like that.

Haru huffed a little. “Makoto’s worst subject is English you know. He’s horrible at it.”

“Yeah I know that,” Rin responded flatly, raising his eyebrows at him as if to question him why the sudden change of subject. Haru met his gaze and shrugged; Rin did not miss the glint in his blue eyes, however.

“Maybe you can say it in English then,” _You’re good at it._ Haru sifted through the crackers with a finger before picking up a cracker shaped like a fish (mackerel?). “Makoto can try to figure it out himself.”

“What?” Rin sat up and stared at Haru.

Haru, his gaze focused on the cracker, shrugged as he munched on the fish-shaped cracker’s predecessor. He didn’t seem like he wanted to try to advise Rin some more on how to express his feelings because god knows how much difficulty Haru already has with that when it came to the most simplest of thoughts.

“Haru?” Rin tried to prompt him, giving the other boy a nudge on the elbow. Haru grunted a little, meeting Rin’s gaze briefly before popping the fish-or-maybe-it-was-mackerel-shaped cracker into his mouth.

It lasted only for a split second, but Rin saw the fixated conviction in the blue irises and the suppressed smile.

_Don’t worry. I support you, but you’ve got to do it yourself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at story flow guys, but I'm trying hard. The original prompt didn't include Haru, but who doesn't want our favourite front-crawler being the best friend that he is to these two dorks? Also because Haru would know best about the need for communication sometimes.
> 
> Don't ask me why animal crackers. Also I'm going to update one chapter per day until Valentine's Day (so three chapters; except it's 13/02, 12:10AM here right now ignore that).
> 
> Also I've lost the original/actual prompt, so if anyone can find it, do link it back to me!


	2. Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats and a sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found myself writing into a block halfway through this chapter, and had to edit a lot, so I hope some parts didn't seem too off. Enjoy!

If Haru’s definition of supporting Rin meant stifling a snigger and pointedly staring at him (when Makoto wasn’t looking) every time Rin made some pathetic attempt to make his comments at Makoto in English, Rin was going to deck him.

(Not that Rin was going to deny: saying it in English made Rin feel a hundred percent more confident than he should be.)

 

* * *

 

Long before Rin had the brilliant idea to take Haru’s advice, Rin had bumped into Makoto whilst going to feed the cats at the abandoned building. (It was maybe three months ago?)

And somewhere along the way, Rin had rescued two more cats and put them alongside with the first, and every now and then some other strays would show up out of curiousity and eventually habit.

So when Makoto found out about this, he was more than enthusiastic to help Rin, and Rin had found himself spending extra time with Makoto. Watching him fawning over the cats and laughing gently. That kind of thing.

(It may or may not have been a reason why Rin found himself head over heels.)

“The calico really likes you, Rin,” Makoto chuckled lightly as said calico continuously rubbed its head against Rin’s knees. It was the second cat that Rin had rescued back then. Rin grunted.

“Yeah but I’ve got nothin’ on you and all the others that follow you everywhere each time you arrive,” Rin poked the calico on the nose, resisting the urge to smile hugely like an idiot when he heard Makoto’s appreciative laugh.

Makoto was rubbing the haunches of a big scruffy tabby – one of the wandering strays, currently eating the remains of the tuna Makoto and Rin had brought. “Do you think we should name them? It’s easier to refer to them that way.”

Rin pinched the bridge of his nose. “Hell no. That’s the first step to getting emotionally attached and I’m definitely not up for that,” Rin allowed himself to smirk. “You might even start stealing them away or something.”

“I wouldn’t!” Makoto looked mock offended for a split second before he turned to focus his attention on the tabby turning to nuzzle his hand. “And the names are just for reference.”

The two boys were sitting side-by-side, leaning against the wall. Makoto made cooing sounds at the tabby, gently scratching the purring tomcat under the chin. Rin was genuinely amazed at the way Makoto’s big clumsy-looking hands stroked the rough fur with utmost gentleness. It wasn’t much of a surprise why cats were naturally attracted to Makoto – he was a big ball of fluff himself.

As Rin watched, another cat came to join them and Makoto smiled brightly, his eyes crinkling like they always did when he smiled. His green eyes were always soft and patient, offering no pressure at all and reminding Rin of a summer valley.

(Come to think of it, maybe Rin had felt this way ever since they were kids.)

“Rin?”

Rin blinked to see Makoto had diverted his gaze from the cats and was looking at him with a hint of concern, “Rin, is something wrong?” Their shoulders brushed as Makoto leaned over and Rin felt a rush of electricity.

“Huh? No, I—“ Rin coughed before looking at Makoto again. “ _I just really love the colour of your eyes.”_

The concern vanished and was replaced by surprise and confusion. “W-What?”

Rin dared himself to keep going, somehow spurred on by his general confidence in English and Makoto’s obvious inability to immediately understand. _“They’re green and gentle and I think they’re the most beautiful things ever.”_

“Rin—“ Makoto looked vaguely affronted, but more genuinely confused than anything. His brows were furrowed a little as if he was trying to use his scant knowledge in English to decipher what Rin was saying, but obviously to no avail. “You’re not making fun of me are you?”

He was pouting a little, like a clueless puppy, although it wasn’t deliberate. The way Makoto was tilting his head at Rin told him that Makoto didn’t _really_ think Rin would go out of his way to make fun of him like that, but at the same time you wouldn’t really put it past Matsuoka Rin.

Now if only it were that simple.

“Rin?”

“Go figure it out yourself.”

“Huh?”

Acutely aware of how close Makoto was leaning in, Rin turned away to stroke the calico on the head. He was part apologetic, but also part romantic-sap. “I’m not making fun of you, don’t worry.”

 

* * *

 

Two days ago.

 

 **To:** matsuoka_rin@samezuka.edu.jp

 **From:** nanaseharu@iwatobihigh.edu.jp

 **Subject:** (no subject)

I think you’re confusing Makoto.

 

 **To:** nanaseharu@iwatobihigh.edu.jp

 **From:** matsuoka_rin@samezuka.edu.jp

 **Subject:** RE: (no subject)

You’re using your phone what the hell.

 

 **To:** nanaseharu@iwatobihigh.edu.jp

 **From:** matsuoka_rin@samezuka.edu.jp

 **Subject:** RE: (no subject)

Anyway, you’re the one who told me to do this!

 

 **To:** matsuoka_rin@samezuka.edu.jp

 **From:** nanaseharu@iwatobihigh.edu.jp

 **Subject:** RE: RE: (no subject)

You’re comfortable with it.

 

\- _(A statement, a fact. The truth.)_

**To:** matsuoka_rin@samezuka.edu.jp

 **From:** nanaseharu@iwatobihigh.edu.jp

 **Subject:** RE: RE: (no subject)

Are you planning to say it in Japanese?

 

 **To:** matsuoka_rin@samezuka.edu.jp

 **From:** nanaseharu@iwatobihigh.edu.jp

 **Subject:** RE: RE: (no subject)

Are you ever planning to say it?

 

* * *

 

It was fairly late when they left the cats. The abandoned building in which Rin had sheltered the cats was not too far from the Samezuka school grounds, but for Makoto he would have to go further since it took a train ride to get to Samezuka in the first place.

They walked in a comfortable silence for the most part, with Makoto occasionally pointing something out. Rin didn’t particularly mind, Makoto seemed to have let the earlier comments Rin had made slid by.

Makoto bumped Rin’s shoulder suddenly. “Rin, look at that.”

“What is it?” Rin glanced over at Makoto.

“Sunset.”

Rin looked up – and was greeted by a grand hue of reds, oranges, violets and blue. The sun had already been setting when they left, so what Rin could see now was the top of the sun slowly sinking over the edge of the far-off buildings, leaving behind a trail of clear colours.

“I bet if Rei was here he’d say that this was very beautiful,” Makoto was chuckling and Rin snorted.

“I bet he would.”

“If you were at Iwatobi Bay you’d see it more clearly,” Makoto went on. “Just on the horizon.”

The sun was slowly dipping away and Rin watched, transfixed. “Yeah, I can imagine. I think I can imagine the view.”

Rin wondered if he really minded if Makoto let go of his comments. Sure, the reason Rin deliberately said them in English was so that Makoto wouldn’t really _know_ and Rin wouldn’t get embarrassed. (And, of course, Haru’s prompting.) And Rin was a sap, somehow finding himself speaking more eloquently in English than his first language when it came to how he felt.

And who was to say Makoto would really check? Perhaps Makoto didn’t even have the confidence to be able to decipher what Rin said clearly, and simply put everything aside as if it had never happened.

The sun had completely sunken away now, giving way the growing washes of violet and dark blue. Rin turned to look at his friend.

“Mako—“ Rin stopped to see Makoto already looking at him, his green eyes faint and mellow, washing over Rin like a cool balm.

Their gazes met and Makoto smiled. “You okay, Rin? You seem to be spacing out a lot.”

A blush was threatening to creep up Rin’s face. “No I…” _I’m in love with you. You are absolutely gorgeous and I love it when you smile with your eyes. Your voice is calm and clear, your eyes are gorgeous too, soft and gentle just like it has always been. You’re so patient and endearing and light-hearted it’s ridiculous. God I’m in love with you._

“Hey Makoto?”

“Yeah?”

“ _I love you_ ,” Rin looked at Makoto in the eye. _“I’m in love with you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied, I think this will wind up being four chapters because what I'm anticipating for the third chapter seems better if there was a split. But fear not, whether there's one or two chapters left all will be completed and updated tomorrow on Valentine's Day.
> 
> Also the bit about Rin having found a cat before was from the (first? second?) drama CD, in the Nitori's Diary tracks. And if you were wondering, yes, Makoto was staring at Rin near the end.


	3. Dictionary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary and best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters as promised! A bit of Makoto + Haru friendship. Enjoy!

“Makoto.”

Although Haru’s voice was flat as ever, there was an edge of concern and certain firmness as he repeated, “ _Makoto_.”

The brunet had a distracted look on his face the moment Haru answered the door. “Huh—Hm? Yes, Haru?” Makoto blinked dazedly at his best friend. Haru leaned back and snorted with vague annoyance.

“It’s late.” It wasn’t really. Haru stared at Makoto. _Are you tired? Did something happen?_

Thankfully, for all his distractedness, Makoto laughed slightly in response. “It’s fine. I was just, um, thinking.”

Haru looked unconvinced, but Makoto didn’t seem to look like he was going to elaborate, and Haru didn’t know what else he could do to prompt him. He let Makoto return to staring intently at his notebooks to work out some math problem that he had been discussing with Haru only just a few minutes ago.

 _Rin?_ Haru, of course, had no such priorities to return to his schoolwork (which he was nearly done anyways). He knew Makoto and Rin had gone to visit the cats Rin had been sheltering – it wasn’t exactly a secret that was kept from Haru, considering how Makoto openly chatted about it to him sometimes. (Haru had rejected invitations to join them in the past on account that it was too much effort to go that far as well as to third-wheel.)

 _Is it the English?_ Haru wondered if Rin said something else in English today. In the past days when Rin made his little veiled confessions, Makoto had looked nothing but confused for a while before making some light joke out of it and Haru had let it go. But today, with the evening blue settling in, Makoto looked nothing but distracted and fidgety.

(Haru wondered if he was partly to blame, since he was the one who suggested such a move, but dwelling on that was a waste of time.)

Makoto made some sounds of thought as he rolled his pen with his fingers before diligently writing on the lines of his notebook. The two boys had a few additional schoolbooks lying on the tatami floor that included their other homework and notes (Makoto had dropped by briefly back home before going to Haru’s place). Haru had made sure to close the doors to his porch (save for a small gap) to prevent any stray gusts of wind from taking their scraps of paper.

Haru shifted impatiently. “Makoto.”

“Haru?” Makoto looked up.

 _What’s wrong?_ “Rin said something.” A statement, with an underlying question.

Makoto hesitated. “How did you ever guess?” He laughed slightly, although he didn’t really expect an answer. Makoto had told Haru about Rin’s English remarks each time it happened, just to be lighthearted over his puzzlement, not knowing that Haru had suggested Rin to do so in the first place.

“Your English is horrible,” Haru stated matter-of-factly and felt gratified on hearing his best friend laugh again. Good, he wasn’t so stiff and awkward now. “So what did he say?”

“Well, I don’t _know_ , obviously…” Makoto shifted, reaching into his back pocket and, to Haru’s surprise, pulled out a folded piece of paper. “I always thought it was a little funny, if but confusing, the earlier times Rin did that. Rin always had the most fluent English after all.” Haru nodded in agreement, waiting for Makoto to go on.

“But this time he looked so _serious_ ,” Makoto hesitated. “I…I don’t know. I think it’s important.”

 _Idiot._ Haru ducked his head to rub his nose so Makoto couldn’t see his expression. And realization. _Both you and Rin are idiots._

“What’s that?” Haru inquired, nodding towards the folded paper and Makoto made a sheepish smile, unfolding it before handing it to the serious-faced boy.

Haru wasn’t going to deny it: English may be the subject Makoto was hopelessly horrendous at, but he wasn’t half bad at diligently (maybe even painstakingly) writing down the English words Rin had said to him (not that Haru ever overheard, that would be ridiculous).

As Haru skimmed over the paper, he spotted easy English words like _you_ , _eyes_ , _think_ , with their Japanese counterparts written carefully in the space underneath or above. At the bottom of the list, Haru recognized the four letters that Makoto clearly didn’t get.

_Love._

“I don’t think I remembered all of them,” Makoto said quickly, furtively glancing at his hands and Haru. “I-I guess Rin’s enunciation was pretty good, though, for me to remember quite a bit.”

Haru paused and looked at Makoto. His lips were threatening to quirk into a smirk. “You really want to know.”

Makoto looked ready to respond with a flustered protest, but he stopped and nodded. “Y-Yeah. That last one I—didn’t have time to check but I think…I _think_ …” He trailed off and looked down, scratching his cheek. Haru didn’t miss the daring look of flushed hope in Makoto’s face.

The brunet also looked mildly shame-faced, and Haru was going to have none of that.

“Haru?” Makoto looked up in surprise as Haru got up without making a sound.

“Wait.” Makoto stared as Haru disappeared up the stairs, leaving him wondering if he had upset his best friend. He blinked dumbly at the stairs before glancing at the piece of paper sitting innocuously on where Haru had left it.

It took a brief minute, in which Makoto heard some faint sounds of shuffling from up the stairs, before Haru came quietly plodding back down the stairs. Makoto watched Haru sit down before the blue-eyed boy unceremoniously shoved a small book at him.

“What are you doing Haru—“ Makoto stopped when he looked down at the cover.

It was an English-Japanese dictionary, only a little bigger than Makoto’s hand. He had a similar one earlier in the year but had lost it in an accident involving the twins and orange juice, and had not gotten around to getting a new one since he was more reliant on Japanese-English dictionaries anyway.

“Study up on your English,” There was the sound of a paper being flicked and Makoto saw Haru holding his piece of paper out between his forefinger and middle finger.

Makoto hesitated, and the thin line of Haru’s lips clamped together and he waved the paper once at Makoto, with just a tinge of impatience. _I know you want to know, I know what you’re hoping to know. Quit stalling._

The paper was relieved of Haru’s grasp as Makoto reached over to carefully take it. Makoto blinked at his penciled words before glancing shyly at Haru, “You think I’m being a little silly, right?”

Haru huffed. “You and him both.” _You’re better off finding it out yourself._

Makoto just laughed, settling a little better at the table as he laid the dictionary down over his math books and smoothened out the paper.

Haru watched him for a few seconds before getting up to make some tea, and maybe see if Makoto wants some animal crackers, since he figured it might take a while. Makoto was going to need time to not just figure out the right translations but also his own feelings.

 _Makoto will know how to do it._ Makoto had always been the most open and easily communicative person among the three, but everyone will always need a little push.

 

* * *

 

 **To:** matsuokarin@samezuka.edu.jp

 **From:** tachi-makoto@iwatobihigh.edu.jp

 **Subject:** Rin

I need to see you now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because MakoRin with a supportive & good best friend Haru is my favourite MakoRin.


	4. Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translation and You.

**To:** matsuokarin@samezuka.edu.jp

 **From:** tachi-makoto@iwatobi.edu.jp

 **Subject:** RE: RE: Rin

outside the pool.

 

* * *

 

Rin did not see Makoto immediately when he stepped out into the open, cool night air. Rin had just stepped out of the shower when he received Makoto’s first email, and by the time the second email came around it was already fairly late.

Rin did not exactly want to imagine why Makoto needed to see him (and he got some vague-ass answer when he asked what was the matter), and some part of him would much rather not know, but he had pulled on his jacket and slipped into his shoes all the same.

It was quiet all around. Rin spotted the tall figure leaning against the brick wall of the building, looking slightly out of breath. “Makoto?”

“Rin!” Makoto straightened up immediately, looking at Rin with wide, bright eyes. His expression was a mixture of delight and apprehension and—something else.

“Fancy you showing up here,” Rin cocked his head to the side, smiling a little in spite of himself. “What’s wrong?”

“I—ah—“ Makoto fumbled with his jacket pocket and pulled out a book, just a little bigger than Makoto’s hand. The brunet took a moment to fully recover his breath before handing the book to Rin.

Rin took it and felt his heart stop.

_Student’s English-Japanese Dictionary._

Surely, really, a dictionary wasn’t a reason for Rin to feel a sudden burst of dread and anticipation all at once.

There was a piece of paper stuck conspicuously between the pages of the dictionary. Rin wasn’t looking at Makoto, but he sensed that the taller boy was waiting for him to open the fair-sized dictionary where the paper was folded into.

When Rin opened the dictionary, he had to stifle a dry laugh. Makoto had assiduously written, in wobbly English, the words Rin had said to him (although some of them were misspelled), with careful translations on the side. Makoto was no great student when it came to English, but this perseverance would surely make a teacher proud.

 _Fucking Nanase, who said this isn’t embarrassing?_ Rin forced himself to look up and meet Makoto’s gaze, feeling a heated blush spread over his cheeks. “Makoto I—“

He didn’t get to say whatever he was going to say when he was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug.

“I love you too,” Makoto blurted out, his voice strained between laughter and embarrassment. “I’m in love with you too. And—and I think you’re gorgeous—no, _absolutely beautiful_ , and I love the colour of your eyes because they are bright and strong and hold an amazing spark in them.”

Rin blinked dazedly. He could feel the hot _thud-thud_ of Makoto’s heart beating against his chest (though Rin imagined that Makoto could feel the same with _his_ heart).

“This is embarrassing,” Makoto whispered, hugging Rin even tighter and burying his face in the other boy’s shoulder. “I can see why you said everything in English.”

“I said it in English because I was afraid of what you would say back at me!” Rin responded hotly, his earlier stupor beginning to dissipate, slowly being replaced by a gradual spread of ecstasy in his chest. He was in between laughing and hitting Makoto, but Makoto was hugging him tightly and all Rin wanted to do was melt into his hold. “You don’t have that kind of worry, you big—dumb idiot—“

Makoto laughed. “Mmmm,” He murmured into Rin’s shoulder and Rin pressed his forehead against Makoto’s collarbone, a million insecurities dissolving all at once. Makoto was warm and big and soft and Rin felt _safe_ in the embrace that was all he ever imagined—

Both of them jumped a little when something buzzed loudly in Rin’s pocket.

“ _Shit_ my phone—“ Rin pulled himself away from Makoto and snatched his phone out, feeling hot and cold as if he had just stepped out of a warm shower. He shoved the dictionary back at Makoto to hide his embarrassment before checking the blinking message on his phone.

 

* * *

 

 **To:** matsuokarin@samezuka.edu.jp

 **From:** nanaseharu@iwatobihigh.edu.jp

 **Subject:** (no subject)

Have you seen Makoto? He ran out with my dictionary.

 

* * *

 

“Did you really say my eyes have an amazing spark?” Makoto blinked rapidly at Rin, then nodded with a small sheepish laugh.

“Yeah. Don’t look at me like that, it’s true!”

Rin snorted and ran a hand through his hair before rubbing his flushed face, pushing his phone into his pocket. “You’re a sap.”

Makoto laughed again, moving forward to wind his arms around Rin again and closing the distance between them. “You too.”

Makoto’s kiss was long and sweet, and Rin found himself smiling against his lips.

 

* * *

 

 **To:** nanaseharu@iwatobihigh.edu.jp

 **From:** matsuokarin@samezuka.edu.jp

 **Subject:** RE: (no subject)

Asshole.

 

 **To:** matsuokarin@samezuka.edu.jp

 **From:** nanaseharu@iwatobihigh.edu.jp

 **Subject:** RE: RE: (no subject)

I know.

 

 **To:** nanaseharu@iwatobihigh.edu.jp

 **From:** matsuokarin@samezuka.edu.jp

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: (no subject)

Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAND HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAYYYYY!!
> 
> I like to think Haru doesn't bother writing a title in his emails when he ever writes emails. I also like to think that this chapter flowed well (I went to dinner in the middle of writing this chapter so it took me a while to get back into the flow. Also my fingers are freezing).
> 
> When Makoto said 'outside the pool' he was talking about where Makoto+Nagisa+Haru were sneaking about in episode 1 and Haru started stripping. (Also I should write more cocky-and-loud-and-nerdy!Rin since I seem to keep writing him awkwardly in love.) Also go go check out this [fanart](http://butleronduty.tumblr.com/post/76605625332/happy-valentines-day-friends-the-lovely-brewcha) a lovely person made for the fic <3
> 
> If you have a tumblr and want to reblog the fic, I've uploaded it on [my writing blog](http://lebrewery.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Thank you for readinggggg!


End file.
